During the past several years many manufacturers have made and sold devices for grooming the hair. Some of these devices are designed to supply heated air to dry the hair after it is washed and many of the devices have combs or brushes used to manipulate the hair so as to produce a desired grooming effect. Such combs or brushes have outwardly extending bristles or teeth which are pulled or in some way moved through the hair to untangle it or to put it into a desired orientation. The bristles may be natural fibers, but more recently have been made principally of synthetic or plastic materials. A common method of manufacture is to prepare a plastic piece, drill holes into the side of the piece at various angles and insert the teeth or bristles into the holes.
For convenience I use the term "teeth" to designate the bristles or toothlike projections however fine or coarse they may be.
It would be very desirable if methods were available to manufacture the brushes in a way which would be more effective and less costly than methods heretofore available, particularly methods for making brushes which have teeth extending at divergent angles from each other. It would be desirable to have a brush which has its teeth molded integrally with the base piece and would be especially desirable to have such a brush in which the teeth extend at desired divergent angles.
Accordingly, I have set myself to the provision of such brushes and have sought effective ways for their manufacture.